Víš, Grangerová
by BellaTheDramioneLover
Summary: Jak to dopadne, když se Draco a Hermiona seknou společně ve výtahu..


You know…

„Víš Grangerová, nezasekli bychom se tu, kdybys neodmítla se přemístit."

„Víš Malfoy, nebyli bychom tady po tmě, kdybys nezkoušel ty svá zázračná kouzla na mudlovský výtah."

„Nemusel bych nic zkoušet, kdybys mi dovolila nás prostě a jednoduše přemístit na ministerstvo."

„Kolikrát ti mám říkat, že se mi z toho dělá špatně. Měl bys být rád, mohla jsem tě pozvracet."

„ A co chceš dělat teď? Uvízli jsme tu a jednání je za 10 minut. Na moje pozdní příchody už jsou zvyklí, ale co si pomyslí, když Potterova slavná knihomolka přijde pozdě."

„ Kdybys konečně přestal kecat a pustil mě k těm tlačítkům, mohli jsme být už dávno venku" řekla Hermiona a zkusila se protlačit na druhou stranu výtahu."

„Merline Malfoy, měl bys ten svůj aristokratický zadek taky někdy provětrat. Je to výtah pro čtyři a my se sem vejdeme sotva dva"poznamenala a na tváři se jí rýsoval pro ni netypický úšklebek.

„Pokud se nepletu, tak to já jsem první na žebříčku nejvíc sexy čarodějů Británie, ne tvůj Potter nebo Weaslík. Pochybuji, že si čtenářky Týdeníku čarodějek myslí, že bych měl ještě víc zdokonalovat své tělo."

„Máš až moc velké ego" procedila a přistoupila k místu, kde si myslela, že je nouzové tlačítko.

„ Máš sebou hůlku? Nechala jsem tu svou v kanceláři."

„Do nedávna jsem ji měl v kapse jenže pak, když se mi trochu nevydařilo mé kouzlo, si ji v tom svém záchvatu vzteku shodila na zem, pamatuješ? Jelikož vidím asi tolik jako ty, tak budeme muset prohledat podlahu" řekl, s čímž se sehnul a začal ohmatávat zem.

„ Malfoy, to je moje no..." nestihla ani dopovědět větu.

Ozval se podivný zvuk. Celý výtah se otřásl. Hermiona vyjekla. Neudržela rovnováhu a spadla na Draca, který se kvůli pohybům výtahu už válel na podlaze. Výtah se znovu rozjel, jeli však pořád po tmě. Hermiona ležela pořád ještě na pohledném blonďákovi. Byla celá rudá, protože si uvědomila, že zmínky o Malfoyově vypracovaném hrudníku byly pravdivé. Pokoušela se vstát, ale nešlo to.

„Víš Grangerová, chápu, že jsem neodolatelný, ale takové věci ve výtahu nedělám" řekl posměšně.

„Merlinova brado, ty si fakt myslíš, že po tobě touží každá čarodějka v Londýně. Moc si věříš, Malfoy" dodala, ale nepohnula se ani o kousek.

„Možná, ale jsem si jistý, že dostanu, kteroukoliv chci, klidně i tebe."

„To si jenom myslíš", chtěla říct, jenžeji přerušil.

Přitáhl si ji blíž a přitiskl své rty na ty její. Chtěla ho od sebe odstrčit, ale neudělala to. Ač si to přiznávala či ne, užívala si to víc, než by měla. Prohloubil polibek ještě víc. Ona zamotala prsty do jeho vlasů. Ani jeden z nich si nevšiml, že se výtah zastavil. Přerušilo je až prudké světlo a otevřené dveře. Odtrhli se od sebe. K jejich překvapení nad nimi nestál nikdo jiný než Blaise Zabini a Parvati Patilová. Zatímco Draco si dělal starosti, co na to řekne jeho nejlepší přítel, Hermiona věděla, že přijde peklo. Parvati byla už v Bradavicích známá jako největší drbna, avšak k jejímu štěstí získala po vyhazovu Rity Holoubkové místo v Denním Věštci. Byla si jistá, že následující ráno budou všichni v kouzelnickém Londýně vědět, co se stalo. V ten moment se chtěla zahrabat.

…

_Hermionin pohled_

Uplynuly 4 dny od toho incidentu ve výtahu. Celé ministerstvo a většina Londýna věděla, co se stalo. Samozřejmě si Parvati neodpustila všechny detaily, fotku a přikořenit si ještě už tak trapný fakt, že jsem se líbala s Malfoyem ve výtahu místo jednání. Všichni se na mě otáčeli, šeptali si. Draca jsem od té doby ještě neviděla, ačkoliv pracujeme na stejném patře. Sama jsem se tomu setkání snažila vyhýbat. Už čtvrtým dnem jsem zalezlá v kanceláři a zahrabávám se prací. Pořád na to musím myslet. „Do háje. Měl pravdu" řekla jsem si pro sebe.

„Já mám vždycky pravdu, zlato. Tady máš ty papíry na zítřek" uslyšela jsem ho najednou říkat. Ani jsem nepostřehla jeho příchod a už znovu byl na odchodu.

Byla jsem absolutně němá. Chtěla jsem něco namítnout, ale jen jsem otevřela a znovu zavřela ústa. Těsně před dveřmi se zastavil a naposledy se otočil.

„Víš Grangerová, mohli bychom se takhle seknout někdy znovu" dodal a usmál se tak, že kdybych stála, podlomila by se mi kolena.

„Víš Malfoy, chápu, že jsem neodolatelná, ale takové věci já ve výtahu nedělám"zakřičela jsem na něj, než stihl dovřít dvěře.


End file.
